


Stargazing In Your Eyes

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Forests, Kissing, M/M, This is basically just one big ball of fluff, idk what to put here anymore, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek shows Stiles where he likes to be alone. Now they can be there alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Second work and I don't know why it takes me so long to write things. Anyways, here you go.  
> Based on [this gifset](http://joeytribbaini.tumblr.com/post/58002667732/look-derek-a-shooting-star-close-your-eyes-and).  
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/).

They were lying on the ground in the preserve. Bodies next to each other, touching from their shoulders all the way down to their toes. Sharing each other’s warmth as the wind blew the leaves around on the ground. It felt peaceful. Just the two of them looking up at the sky.

  
Derek had suddenly texted Stiles at 2 am telling him to meet him at the preserve for a surprise. After a bit of tugging on Derek’s end, he’d finally got a sleepy Stiles to agree. Stiles had gotten up and dressed in the first clothes he mastered to find which were jeans, t-shirt and plaid shirt. Stiles hadn’t been scared of being found out by the Sheriff since he knew he was working the night shift until 7 that morning. Although the Sheriff knew about their relationship, he was still reluctant on letting him go out with Derek.

  
So Stiles had grabbed his cell phone and his keys and climbed in his jeep grumbling something about ‘stupid werewolf boyfriends and their lack of understanding the need of sleep’. Nonetheless, he had driven to the preserve to find Derek leaning against a tree at his arrival, slightly out of breath from running to there. He had been smiling in that private way that was only for Stiles to see and had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket, one foot crossed over the other. He had looked relaxed, like he was in his element here which he probably was.

  
Stiles hadn’t been able but to feel satisfied by that thought. Those moments where Derek truly let go of all his worries and cares were rare and Stiles cherished them as much as he could. Those moments were mostly found when they were alone together. They occurred especially on the few mornings Stiles woke up next to Derek when Stiles managed to convince his dad to let him stay over. Those were the mornings where Stiles would open his eyes to find Derek’s staring at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe and as if he still couldn’t believe it was lying next to him. Something that was his, something he’d never let go.

  
“How long have you been staring at me like that?” Stiles would mumble into his pillow.

  
“I don’t know, I lost track of time.” Derek would whisper shyly. Both of them grinning like idiots at one another. Knowing they wouldn’t have to get up so instead spend the day together in bed, talking, reading, lazily kissing, until they’d finally grow hungry and were forced to get out only to climb back in right after.

  
As soon as Derek had seen Stiles open the door of his jeep to get out, he had pushed himself off the tree and had taken a few steps closer to Stiles. “Hey,” He had said softly, “I’m glad you decided to come.”

  
Stiles had looked at him warily before asking “Why are we here?” and then had quickly added, “Especially in the middle of the night!” He had waved around him to make his point more obvious. Then a look of mock understanding had showed on his face. “Oh, I get it. You finally decided I wasn’t what you were looking for, but instead of breaking up with me, you plan on killing me and make it look like an accident just so you don’t have to put up with an ex-boyfriend who’s in your pack. Hey, I get it, it’s fine. Just make sure to tell my Dad I love him and that I know he’s been asking Parrish to sneak in donuts at the station.”

  
Derek had rolled his eyes, but Stiles had only chuckled in return. “No, I’m not going to kill you and I’m definitely not breaking up with you.” Derek had said, smiling bit wider than he was before.

  
“Then, what are we doing here?”

  
Derek had held out his hand for Stiles’ to take and had pulled gingerly. “C’mon, I want to show you something.” He had pulled Stiles along behind him as he moved through the woods.

  
They had been walking for a good 10 minutes with Stiles constantly asking questions that went something like: Derek, are we there, yet? Derek, I still don’t know what we’re doing here. Derek, where are we going?

  
Derek had been ignoring the questions. He had mentally prepared himself for the word vomit because he knew Stiles enough to know this was coming.

  
When Derek had finally stopped walking Stiles almost bumped into him. “Oh, hey, easy there.” He had held up his hand in a form of protection from Derek’s back and settled the hovering hand on his shoulder instead. Derek had turned to face him, still wearing that smile that Stiles liked so much. “Are we here?” Stiles had asked a bit confused.

  
“Yes” Stiles must’ve had a strange look on his face when Derek had dropped down to the ground lying on his back because he had chuckled before patting the ground next to him as a cue for Stiles to lie down next to him which he had done.

  
And now they were here. Lying on the ground in the preserve. Bodies next to each other, touching from their shoulders all the way down to their toes. Sharing each other’s warmth as the wind blew the leaves around on the ground. It felt peaceful. Just the two of them looking up at the sky.

  
Derek sought out Stiles’ hand again and twined their fingers together. The both of them sighing deeply at the calmness of it all. It was silent between them. Just enjoying the moment they shared together, no one around to bother them with unwanted supernatural business to take care of. Just them, the night, and the trees. Their hearts beating in sync, breathing the fresh air.

  
Until the silence was inevitably broken, but unlike other times, this time it was Derek who spoke up first.

  
“I’ve never shown this to anybody before.” Derek murmured so quietly that if Stiles wasn’t lying so close to him he might not have heard it. But Derek was scared that if he spoke any louder he’d wake up from this dream-like state. He had been so afraid of showing Stiles his getaway. Showing him where he went when he needed space or just time to think or not think at all and just be.

  
Stiles understood this, he hadn’t said anything, but Stiles knew everything he meant with that sentence. Knew that Derek must’ve been pining over this for days, wondering if he should let someone intrude in a space that was all Derek’s. It made Stiles’ heart swell at the small gesture that had such a great meaning to it.

  
Derek knew that Stiles understood how much this meant to him. He could finally let go of his doubts and fears and just be with Stiles without it having to be complicated. Instead he focused on this moment. This memory of when he let that skinny, defenseless boy that turned into a man over the years that he’d known him , the man whom he fell in love with, under his skin and interfere in his personal spaces. Derek was glad he finally found someone with whom he could share these places.

  
“What do you think the stars are made up of?” Stiles whispered, not wanting to make this moment any more loaded than it already was.

  
Derek raised a quizzical eyebrow at him when he turned his head to face him. “Just shut up and watch the stars, Stiles.” Not feeling like talking anymore.

  
Stiles just gave him a shit-eating grin in return. “Don’t tell me what to do.” After gazing at each other with pleased smiles on their faces for another moment, they finally looked back at the sky. All of the sudden, there was a streak of light across the sky. Stiles lifted his free hand and pointed at where the light was flying just a moment ago. “Look, Derek! A shooting star! Close your eyes and make a wish.” Stiles stated in glee. He retracted his arm again.

  
Derek turned his head and looked at him with a loaded smile. “I don’t need to,” Derek whispered. Stiles faced him confusing clearly drawn on his face. “I already have everything I could wish for.” Stiles felt his heart swell even more like it might break out of his chest caged in by his ribs.

  
He lifted himself slightly up and over Derek and kissed him softly, but lingeringly. Bringing the hand not holding Derek’s, up to cup his face. Derek laid his on Stiles’ hip and kissed him back. Trying to put everything he had in it.

  
“I love you.” Stiles breathed against his lips, staring in Derek’s eyes as if he was stargazing in them.

  
“I love you, too.” Derek whispered in return.

  
Stiles moved to lay back down, but instead of putting himself back on the ground, he laid his head on Derek’s chest. His ear right above his heart where the steady mantra was slowly lulling him to sleep. He draped his arm over Derek’s abdomen and nuzzled the side of his face into the soft Henley Derek was wearing. He sighed in contentment.

  
His hair tickled Derek’s chin, but he didn’t mind. All Derek did was swing his arms over Stiles’ waist to keep him close. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat slow down and his breath even out until Stiles was practically asleep and let himself drift off as well.

  
The night sky with an endless amount of stars watching over them.

~~~~~  
Stiles was awoken by the light filtering through the trees. He was stilled safely cocooned in Derek’s arms and their legs were tangled. After looking up, he saw that Derek was already awake and still watching the sky as to search for a star that was lost at light blue sky. When he felt Stiles move his head he turned his to meet his gaze.

  
“Good morning” Derek muttered.

  
“G’morning” Stiles stretched his body letting out a breath.

  
“Good morning, indeed.” Came a third voice. They both startled and looked in the direction from where the voice come and all at once, there were two feet in front of their faces.  
They followed the feet up the man’s body with their eyes until they saw the Sheriff examine them with both amusement and bewilderment written on his face.

  
“Stiles, you know I don’t mind you going out with your boyfriend, but first of all a head’s up would be nice and second why do I have to find you in the middle of a goddamn forest?” He said with a deep sigh.  
Stiles pulled himself up until he was sitting cross-legged, Derek following suit, but with his legs sprawled out. He still had on arm around Stiles’ waist.

  
“How did you find me actually?” Stiles asked in a form of deflecting. He had always been good at that.

  
“I tracked your cell phone.” But the Sheriff knew his son enough not to take the bait completely. “Now don’t try avoiding the question and tell me what the hell you were doing in a forest. I assume you’ve been here for a few hours, so why at night, too?” He was starting to get agitated.

  
“Uh, we were just, you kn-” Stiles tried, but he was cut off by Derek.

  
“It’s my fault, sir. I asked him if he wanted to meet me here. I had a bad night and I just needed to see him. I needed to see someone I loved.” The last sentence came out as more of a breath than anything else, but it was still loud enough for both Stilinski’s to hear. Stiles met his gaze and tangled their fingers together. He beamed at Derek who breathed in his scent which was all mirth and happiness.

  
The Sheriff just sighed, but seemed to understand. Derek could tell by the way his expression changed into something more gentle. He gave Derek a small nod to make sure his understanding was clear and Derek nodded back in confirmation.

  
“Alright,” The Sheriff started a bit awkwardly, “I’m gonna go home and make breakfast, so I expect you to follow me. Derek you’re coming too and I don’t want any excuses. Are we clear?” He raised his eyebrows.  
“Crystal” Stiles answered

  
“Of course, sir” Derek said

  
“For God’s sake Derek start calling me John. You’re only making it more uncomfortable for yourself.”

  
“Fairly well, s- John” The Sheriff’s mouth twitched shortly in amusement before he turned around and walked back to his car.

  
As soon as he was out of sight, the two turned to each other and started laughing. Derek found himself doing that more now that he was with Stiles, but he was still surprised having to catch his breath laughing that hard. When they eventually calmed down enough, Derek Stood up pulling Stiles along with him. Stiles hugged him tightly once he was on his feet.

  
“Was it true? …What you said about having a bad night, I mean.” Stiles breath ghosting over his ear when he spoke.

  
“I always have a bad night when you’re not with me.”

  
Stiles hugged him even tighter at that, releasing him at last to grab his hand.

  
“Let’s get going. I am starving and I could really use a shower.” Stiles started walking in the direction of his jeep, Derek following behind with their arms stretched out to each other, fingers knotted together in the middle.

  
They reached the jeep, but instead of getting in immediately, Stiles crowded Derek up against it. Derek spread his legs a little so Stiles could fit between them. He circled his arms around Stiles’ waist as Stiles put his around Derek’s neck.

  
They were almost drowning in each other’s eyes when Stiles spoke up. “Thank you” He said.

  
“For what?” Derek asked perplexed.

  
“For bringing me here, for showing me this, but especially for being you, you big ol’ sap.”

  
“You love it!” Derek retorted.

  
“Yeah, I do.”

  
“Oh, who’s the sap now, huh?” Derek poked him in his stomach.

  
“Ow, hey!” Stiles laughed, jerking back and hitting Derek in the chest. Derek just pulled him closer.

  
Stiles brought one hand from Derek’s neck to cup his jaw and kissed him sweetly. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together, gently rubbing their noses together like Eskimo kisses.  
“We should really go now, before my dad eats all the bacon and there’s nothing left for us.”

  
Stiles pushed himself off Derek so he could walk around the other end of the car to get in. Once they were both seated, Stiles turned the car on and together they drove off to what promised to be a good morning filled with love, food and family.


End file.
